ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar
The ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar is a mobile suit from the second season of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Gaelio Bauduin, who had adopted the alias 'Vidar'. Design & Development At an unknown point in time, the damaged Gundam Kimaris Trooper was brought to the Outer Lunar Orbit Joint Fleet (aka Arianrhod Fleet) and under the orders of Rustal Elion, it was overhauled into the Gundam Vidar for Vidar's use High Grade Gundam Vidar model kit manual During the overhaul, the damaged parts of the Gundam Frame were replaced with new parts produced using the current technology. The suit spent a long time undergoing maintenance and adjustment, and only Rustal and a few others in the fleet were aware of its existence.Official Site Profile The cockpit structure of the Gundam Vidar has the characteristics of Gjallarhorn's mobile suits, and does not contain the connectors for the Alaya-Vijnana system.1/100 Gundam Vidar model kit manual Instead, it is fitted with a pseudo Alaya-Vijnana system, the Alaya-Vijnana Type E, which has the same strength as the original but without the risk.Iron Blooded Orphans episode 33 Details of this system are only known by some of those in charge of the suit's development. Another special feature of the Gundam Vidar is that it has a third Ahab Reactor equipped on its back. Since, the Gundam Frame's two Ahab Reactors already produce more than sufficient energy to power the mobile suit, this third reactor is believed to be used for other purposes. It is known that the third reactor grant the suit a new Ahab wave frequency; masking the original two reactors from identification.Iron Blooded Orphans episode 37 Armaments ;*Burst Saber :Gundam Vidar's main armament, this slim saber is used in combat styles like striking and thrusting. Its blade can be disconnected from the hilt to serve as an explosive, or if it becomes entangled.Iron Blooded Orphans episode 34 Replacement blades are stored in the side armor, three blades per armor. When attaching a new blade to the saber, the side armor will slide back to expose the blade. The burst saber is stored on the side armor when not in use. ;*Rifle :A highly versatile rifle that can be used in any range, it is stored on the side of the side armor when not in use. Manufactured by Gjallarhorn's development department, it is in test operation when adopted by Gundam Vidar. ;*Handgun :Close range shooting weapon stored in the front skirt armor, it is used to contain the movements of enemy mobile suit in close combat. Both handguns can be used simultaneously for concentrated fire. ;*Hunter's Edge :This close combat weapon consisted of two extendable blades, one in the tip of the foot and another in the heel. It can be used during kicking and stomping. Equipment ;*Alaya-Vijnana Type E :A pseudo version of the Alaya-Vijnana System based on Ein Dalton's brain. Besides containing Ein's remaining brain, his Alaya-Vijnana is also installed as a support system. Vidar uses this system only when faced with foe he could not take on alone. When activated, cables connect to the back of Vidar's neck and links him to the system, which then takes over his body and controls the mobile suit in his stead. In this manner, it has the same strength as the true Alaya-Vijnana system. As the Alaya-Vijnana system was originally designed for surpassing human limitations to fight against the mobile armor, it exceeds the limits of the human body and causes great strain on the brain. However, thanks to Ein's brain in the Alaya-Vijnana Type E, Vidar can pilot the Gundam Vidar to its full potential without endangering his own body. ;*Drop Module :Shaped like a large shield, it is used to protect the Gundam Vidar from the intense heat when entering a planet's atmosphere from space. It also protects the Gundam Vidar from ground-based attacks as it lands. Operational History The Gundam Vidar is first deployed in 325 P.D after a lengthy period of repair and maintenance. It first sees action against rebels in the space colonies who were seeking independence from the Oceanian Federation. It is later deployed alongside Julieta Juris' EB-08 Reginlaze to Mars to investigate the mobile armor Hashmal, as well as what happened to Iok Kujan's team as they lost contact with the Arianrhod fleet. On Mars, the Gundam Vidar briefly confronted McGillis Fareed and Isurugi Camice before leaving to meet with Iok and Julieta. The Gundam Vidar would last see action during McGillis' coup d'etat of Gjallarhorn. After understanding McGillis' reasons behind reforming Gjallarhorn, Vidar challenged him to a duel, but was interrupted by Mikazuki Augus in the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex. After a brief battle, Vidar retreated back to the Arianrhod fleet's flagship where it would be upgraded into the ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar. Notes & Trivia *Unlike other Gundam Frames in the Post Disaster timeline, the Gundam Vidar is not named after a Demon in the Ars Goetia, but is instead named after the Æsir god of revenge from Norse mythology. *On the sensor, the unit's Ahab Wave frequency is listed simply as 'Gjallarhorn Unit No.21'. *The color of Vidar's cockpit matches its pilot's personal color, purple. Gallery Vidar gyoubu.jpeg|Gundam Vidar concept art Vidar gyoubu 2.jpeg|Gundam Vidar concept art Vidarmaintenance.jpg|Gundam Vidar in maintenance Vidarface.jpg|Face close up (1) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Close up (1).jpg|Gundam Vidar Close up (1) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Rifle.jpg|Gundam Vidar's Rifle ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Handgun.jpg|Gundam Vidar's Handgun ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Burst Saber.jpg|Gundam Vidar's Burst Saber ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Close up (2).jpg|Gundam Vidar Close up (2) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Face Close up.jpg|Face Close up (2) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Close up.jpg|Gundam Vidar Close up (3) ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Close up (4).jpg ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Close up (5).jpg ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Close up (6).jpg ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Hunter's Edge (2).jpg ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Close up (8).jpg ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar Handgun (2).jpg Gunpla & Toys Vidarhg.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Vidar box art 100vid.jpg|1/100 Gundam Vidar box art Vidarhgcolours.jpeg|Prototype HG 1/144 Gundam Vidar GVidarModelwinterexpoakihabara.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Vidar Gunpla on display at Gunpla Winter Expo Akihabara Vidarofficialhg.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Vidar References External links Category:Post Disaster Technology